Avengers Initiative
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: Join Kira Stark and her friend Kat as they become part of the Avengers. Will Kira finally achieve her goal? Will Kat finally find someone who cares for her?
1. Kira Stark

Name: Kira Stark

Hero Name: Nova

Age: 23 (adopted by Tony at age ten)

Family: Tony Stark(dad), Pepper Potts(mom), James Rhodes(uncle), Howard Stark(grandfather- deceased), Maria Stark(grandmother- deceased)

Powers: control over the elements

Facts: taught many types of fighting styles by Uncle Rhodey, genius like my dad, gifted in music and dance, loves archery lessons

History: So when I was little a had a family, sort of. My biological mom died giving birth to me. My dad blamed me and beat me. After ten years it was finally put to a stop. I was out in the front yard playing when he came out. After drinking for hours, he released some pent up anger. He left me there, bloodied and close to death. The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark, found me and decided to adopt me. After going to the hospital we went and had the paperwork filled out so I was officially his daughter.

When dad disappeared in Afganistan for three months, I took over the company at the age of twenty. Uncle Rhodey did everything he could to find my dad. During that time my powers began developing. At first it was air, then water, earth, and fire. Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, brought me in and trained me to control my powers. There I met agents Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton. Tasha taught me to fight, with and without my powers. Clint taught me archery. Now it's been two years and I've gone back to regular Kira Stark.


	2. Kat Ward

Name: Kat Ward

Hero Name: Agent Isis

Age: 23

Family: no idea

Powers: trained assassin

Facts: trained in various weaponry and martial arts

History: There's not much to say about me. I don't remember my family or who I was. Director Fury found me wandering around the streets ten years ago. He brought me in giving me a name and a purpose. My name is Kat Ward because my attention span and attitude reminded him of a cat, and Ward because, well, I'm his ward. I've been best friends with Natasha and Clint since I came, then Kira showed up and became another sister. I like to think of the other agents as family. They're all I've ever had.


	3. Chapter 1

Kira POV

"Shouldn't you be helping your father?" I looked up from my sketchbook to see my mom standing there with a tablet in her hands.

"Daddy said he'd do all the heavy lifting. The tower is your guys baby. Technically it's not even my name," I said.

"Kira," mom warned.

"I'm just saying mom," I said raising my hands in defense. "I may have dads name but I'll never be a Stark."

"Did I just hear those words come out of your mouth," dad asked over the intercom system. "You may not have been born a Stark, but you are my daughter. I taught you everything you know. Now don't you have a photo shoot to go to?" I looked up at the clock and jumped up.

"JARVIS you should have reminded me," I yelled.

"My apologies Miss Stark," JARVIS said. I grumbled to myself as I got changed.

"Celebrate the tower," I yelled running to the garage. "Don't wait up."

I sped through the streets towards where the photo shoot was taking place. When I got there I was immediately directed to the changing room. I spent hours going back and forth, posing for photos when I noticed someone that usually doesn't make an appearance.

"Can we put a hold on this," I said already walking away. "What can I do for you Director Fury?"

"SHIELD needs you Ms. Stark," Fury stated.

"Why would you need me," I asked taking a glass of water from the table. "I'm sure there are agents more capable than me."

"Put it this way Agent Stark," he clarified. "Barton needs your help." The glass slipped from my hand and shattered on the ground.

"What happened," I growled going into business mode. Fury was the only one who knew about my crush on Clint, other than my best friend, Kat.

"It seems that an Asgardian made his appearance. He calls himself Loki. He took the Tesserect and took control of Agent Barton, Dr. Selvig and some of our other agents. Agent Romanov is bringing in Banner. Agent Coulsen is bringing in Mr. Rodgers tonight. We need you and your father. Have him read over these files. We're sending a jet for you tomorrow," he said handing me a set of files.

"Give us four hours Director," I said walking away. I explained to my agent what I needed to do and put a new model in line. On the way I had JARVIS explain the files to me.

"Ready to become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics," I asked dad walking into the tower.

"I thought you were at a photo shoot," mom asked.

"I got files from Director Fury," I said handing dad the files.

"You sound wound up," he remarked taking the files.

"Clint was put under some sort of mind control," I seethed. "Banner and Rodgers are being brought in. I've already read the file. You have three hours until Fury sends a jet for us."

I spent the next two hours with dad reading over the files, again.

"Miss Stark," JARVIS said. "You have an incoming call from Nick Fury."

"Patch him through JARVIS."

"Of course."

"Agent Stark. We have eyes on Loki, he's in Germany. Agent Romanov and Mr. Rodgers are en route."

"We're on our way," I said jumping up.

"We?" Dad asked.

"Thought you'd like to make an entrance," I teased him. He laughed and got into his Iron Man suit directing JARVIS to give us the quickest route to Germany.


	4. Chapter 2

"So was the tower a success," I asked as we flew. He turned his head towards me and yelped. Laughing, I asked if he was okay.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to you having different colored eyes. How did you do that," he asked.

"When I was training with Tasha and Clint, we found out that when I used my powers, my eyes would change. White for air, blue for water, green for earth, and red for fire. At first it hurt like a bitch but it got better along with my control. Now I barely feel it," I told him.

"My special girl," he praised. "We need a name for you, though."

"Clint already had that one planned out," I said softly. "He used to call me Nova. Said that with my fiery temper, I could create a super nova just by being me."

"You really love him don't you," dad said.

"I do love him. And I'm going to do everything I can to get him back. We're here."

"JARVIS override Romanav's PA system."

"On it sir."

"Play Shoot to Thrill please," dad said. The music played through the PA as we flew down.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" I teased. Dad and I blast Loki to the ground as we touch down. To ensure he stays down, dad pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has. My fist alight in flames as my eyes turn blood red.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," he taunted. Loki puts his up hands and surrenders, his armor materializing away.

"Good move," I growled.

"Mr. Stark. Ms. Stark," Captain America greeted walking up to us.

"Captain," dad said in the same tone.

"It's Kira, Captain," I said clamping handcuffs on Loki's wrists. Jerking him up I pushed him towards the Quinjet.

"Fury wants us to grab Kat on the way," Tasha said over her shoulder. Cheering quietly I sat in the chair made for the co-pilot.

"Why are we picking up a cat," Steve asked confused. He leaned over the chair waiting for an answer.

"Not a cat, Steve," I laughed. "Kat is the name of my best friend. We're supposed to pick her up around Spain."

"We'll be there in two minutes," Tasha interrupted. "Take Cap with you." I nodded and stood up, walking past Loki's curious eyes, to she back of the jet. Tasha opened the back as Cap joined me.

"Don't you need a parachute," he asked.

"Nope," I laughed letting my eyes turn white. He blinked in shock but jumped out anyway.

"So where is Miss Kat staying," he asked. I laughed and started guiding him through the streets of Barcelona.

"She will kill you if you call her that," I laughed. We continued on in silence in search of my best friend. Following Natasha's instructions, we found ourselves in a favela near the top. Knocking on the door, we heard a gun click.

"Who is it," a voice called.

"Relax Isis," I said knowing she can hear me. "It's Nova." The door opened and my best friend lunged at me. Laughing I hugged her.

"Is that who I think it is," she whispered eyeing Steve.

"Yes Kitty Kat," I laughed. "It's exactly who you think it is."

"Why don't you come inside," she said looking around. Steve and I exchanged a look before following her in.

"Not that I don't love seeing my sister again but why are you here," she asked.

"Fury sent us," Steve spoke up. "We encountered an Asgardian."

"Like Thor," she asked.

"His brother, Loki, hijacked Clint's mind," I said. I watched as my friend tensed in front of me. Whirling around she ran into her room. Behind the door we could hear her tossing things around.

Let's go," She said walking past us in her gear. Looking out the corner of my eye, I saw Steve stare at her.

"Let's go lover boy," I teased following her.

"What," he asked.

"You like her," I whispered.

"She's beautiful," he admitted. "Her boyfriend should be lucky."

"Well, good thing for you, she's single," I said. Steve smiled softly at the woman in front of us.


End file.
